Who Do You Belong To?
by OtterPrincess11
Summary: Naruto has a secret and Hinata decided to follow him and sees something she never expected.


**Dedicated to zhane654. I apologize for it being so late but I hope I please you with how I did this request.**

Naruto didn't know how to get away. He was late. Really late. _He _wasn't going to like that. Last time Naruto was late he paid dearly for it.

_SLAP! "Say it! Who do you belong to?"_

_"Argh! Ahh! Please..."_

_"Say it!"_

_"You! Oh god, you! Sasuke!"_

Naruto squimered in his seat. He felt his trousers tighten around his crotch.

"Naruto? Are you listening?" Hinata's voice had Naruto crashing to the present.

"O-of course I was listening to you, my love." What the heck had she been talking about. Oh! The wedding!

"Oh, really? What was I saying?" Hinata said as she crossed her arms.

"Uhh... you wanted lilies instead of carnations?"

"Hmph, it was roses instead of carnations and I was talking about that an hour ago." Seeing Naruto give her the look most men give when asked about wedding plans, she sighed. "It's okay, Naruto. You can go. I'll finish with this."

Naruto grinned and he stood up. "I'm sorry. Just make everything you dreamed your wedding would be like." Kissing her lips one last time he walked out. For a few minutes he walked as if he had no rush to be somewhere. Stopping, he glanced around him before running full speed.

N-S-N-S-N-S-N-S-N-S

Hinata knew that her fiancée was hiding something from her. What it was she had no idea, but she was going to find out before the day was over.

A few feet ahead of her, she spotted Naruto rushing above roof tops. 'Where did he have to be that he was moving so quickly?' Not even when they had dates did he seem to be in a hurry to get there. In fact, he was always running late.

She hesitated when she saw him leave the village. No one ever left the village without others knowing why. It was just simply too dangerous.

Not long after leaving, he seemed to have disappeared. Her heart raced as she turned in circles. Slowly, old memories came to her and her eyes widened in recognition. 'But he couldn't have gone there… I mean, that place was destroyed. There was nothing left but rumble.'

Slowly, she went into the hidden entrance fearing the worst. The sight in front of her wasn't one she expected to see.

N-S-N-S-N-S-N-S-N-S

"You're late."

Naruto stopped himself from flinching at the voice of his secret, not from fear but the pleasure that rushed through his body at the simple sound of his voice. "I know. Hinata-"

His explanation was stopped by Sasuke slamming his body to the wall. Pain erupted through his body. He knew that he shouldn't have said her name. 'Stupid! He's pissed now.'

"Don't you ever say her name in front of me. My name is the only one that's going to leave your lips while we're together. That _woman_ may be your- Just don't say her name." Sasuke felt an emotion that he knew could only be jealousy for having to share his lover with that person.

Every time he felt the bitter emotion it usually ended with Naruto being hurt in a pleasurable way. Both knew it and it showed in their eyes before they pressed their lips together. The meeting wasn't something from a romantic book, no foreplay was needed. Teeth bit lips and tongues battled a war of dominance that always ended in the same manner.

Without separating from their oral pleasure, they pressed their bodies closer 'till they couldn't tell where one body ended and the other began. Moans echoed the walls as their hips met and moving in unison. Sasuke growled when it wasn't enough.

"Take off your clothes now." Naruto shuddered at the loss of the warmth. With shaky hands he quickly did as he was told.

A gasp left his lips when he felt Sasuke run his hands down his naked body. The teeth marks of last week were still visible and simply made Sasuke want to mark him more. Leaning forward, he bit the sweet spot closest to him. Naruto closed his eyes and moved his head to the side to make more room for Sasuke to continue in ministration. Not caring about the fact that the new mark on his neck would give him hell later.

"Please… Ahh…"

Sasuke licked his bite mark and whispered in his ear. "What do you want, Naruto? Tell me."

"Please… ahh… please just fuck me."

Sasuke chuckled. "Do you really think I'll just go straight to the act without having a little fun first?"

The word fun made many things pop up in Naruto's mind and all made him moan without restrain.

"Get on your knees, you little cheater."

Naruto didn't hesitate and did as he was told looking up at Sasuke with longing. What an image he was. Kneeling before Sasuke with a wanton look and an engorged member stick out before him. Tanned skin flushed from need. He simple made Sasuke want to do so many things to make that innocent, angelic face and body whither with pleasure only he a demon from the pits of hell could give.

"Undo my trouser." Sasuke gritted his teeth as the butterfly touch Naruto's hands did against this impatient member.

Naruto couldn't help but lick his lower lip at the sight of his love's penis in front of his face. "Play with it."

Naruto slowly his hand down the shaft, making the mushroom tip spill a bit of it's milk. Not wanting the drop to fall, he ran his thump against it spreading it's essence around. The grunts he was making the other make was becoming a bit too much for his own shaft.

Quickly, he made a move for his other hand to play with himself but gasped at the slap he got across his face. With a surprised look, he looked up at Sasuke.

"Do you really think I'll let you touch yourself? Right now, I am still upset with you and you will only get your pleasure when you bring me mine. Do you understand?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head to show he understood.

"Go on. Try and make me cum so your pretty little ass can do the same."

Naruto looked at the penis in his hand, licking the tip. A moan left them both. One from the pleasure of the touch, while the other because the sweet taste. In a torturous pace, Naruto ran his tongue at the bulging vein underneath. Taking it fully in his mouth, he sucked on his once, earning him the pleasure of more of Sasuke's sweet seed. Wanting more, he sucked again, moving his head back and forth. All of a sudden, he let it go with a 'pop' and used his hand to continue giving Sasuke pleasure. Going a little lower, he licked the sac that kept moving up and down, producing the milk Naruto was addicted to. Sasuke groaned, his fingers diving into Naruto's blonde hair egging him one.

Naruto went back to suck his lover's member with more vigor and desperation, using his hands to cradle the sac underneath. Rolling them between his fingers, enjoying the moans it produced and the twitching of the cock in his mouth. Taking the tumescent member further into his mouth until it went into his throat, ignoring his gagging reflex. Without meaning to, he moaned at the sensation of having the engorged penis fully in his mouth causing Sasuke's finger's to bit into his head, pushing himself further in before giving into the pleasure and letting himself cum.

Naruto quickly did everything he could to swallow as much as he could but even then some came out of his mouth, running sown his chin and to his flushed chest. Panting, he pulled back, looking up at the face of his lover.

"Get up."

Sasuke didn't even wait for Naruto to do so on his own before he pulled him up, turned him, and bent him over. Naruto could do nothing more but brace himself with his hands.

He shuddered forward when he felt a hand come in harsh contact with his ass. A thump brushed against the outer ring of his hole. "Isn't your little hole slutty? Hn It keeps opening and closing, trying to take my finger inside. Do you want it? Do you want my finger inside?"

Naruto could do nothing more but nod his head. "I can't hear you. Do you want it?" one more his ass was slapped.

"Yes… ahh… yes! Please, use your fingers to play with me."

Naruto didn't have to see Sasuke's face to know a smirk was there. Groaning, he felt a finger go in and move around. Trying to touch everything it could, when it wasn't enough another joined the first then another. Naruto withered and moved his hips back and forth in time the fingers inside.

"Please… please… Sasuke… More…"

"What was that? I can't understand you." Sasuke said even though he knew very well what the other man was talking about.

"Please… fuck me… I want you inside of me… now."

"As you wish." Pulling his fingers out and braced his hands on the narrow hips of his lover before slamming in. Both of their screams bounced off the empty walls. Shuddering, Sasuke lost control and his animal side take control. Slamming in and out of Naruto's tight hole, making the blonde moan and scream as he repeatedly slammed into his prostate. Both new that they wouldn't last much longer. Sasuke leaned down the same time Naruto turned to look at him, swallowing each other's moans with a bruising kiss. With that, they both saw stars behind their eyes. One spilling his seed inside the tight hole, while the other splattered it all over the wall.

Huffing, Sasuke asked the same question as always. "Who do you belong to?"

Naruto shuddered and looked at Sasuke with love in his eyes. "You, I belong to you."

Smirking with satisfaction he glanced to the side, his eyes meeting pupil-less eyes. Now she know who the hell Naruto belongs to, not matter what everyone and a stupid ring may say.


End file.
